


A Special Birthday

by LocalFluffWriter2020



Series: The General and the Goat Herder [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Twilight Princess 14th Anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalFluffWriter2020/pseuds/LocalFluffWriter2020
Summary: Warrior has an important question for Twilight.
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, Twilight/Warrior (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The General and the Goat Herder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Special Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> More Twi x War birthday fluff! If you don't like the pairing, please don't leave a hate comment. Those will never show up and will be deleted. 
> 
> This takes place five years before "A Gift". 
> 
> Also, Towairaito (or TowTow for short) is Twilight's child, and Emmy is Warrior's.

Warrior wasn't nervous. 

No, he was terrified. 

He watched the calm waters of Lake Hylia glisten in the fading sunlight. Twilight was leaning against him, perfectly content. Behind them, their two young kids, Towairaito and Emmy, were resting on the soft grass, exhausted from all the playing earlier. 

It was Twilight's birthday, as well as TowTow's, so Warrior decided to take them and Emmy to Lake Hylia to celebrate. They had a picnic, played games, splashed water at one another, and told stories of the Heroes of Hyrule's past. Overall, they all enjoyed the time spent with each other. 

But, there was one last thing. 

Just a question he wanted to ask. 

The knight couldn't figure out why he was so scared. It was a simple question for Hylia's sake! He has fought hundreds of beasts great and small, and even bested the Demon King himself. This should have been a piece of cake. 

He let out a frustrated sigh by mistake, catching Twilight off guard. The farmer sat up straight, giving the other a concerned glance. "Everything okay?" he asked. 

Crap. 

"Uh, yeah, I'm....okay...." Warrior answered anxiously, feeling his heart pound against his chest rapidly. 

Twilight narrowed his eyes. "You're lying."

"How....can you tell?" 

"You're messing with your scarf." 

Warrior looked to his hand where the royal blue fabric was bunched up in between his fingers. When had he started doing that? He dropped the scarf and took in a deep breath, ignoring the suspicious glance from the other man. He let out the breath and relaxed. 

He could do this. It was just a question. Should the answer be positive, it would end in a life long commitment that he'd be happy to make. If the answer was negative....well, he didn't want to think about that. 

"Twi," Warrior began, reaching over and taking Twilight's hands into his own, "these past six, almost seven, years have been life changing. I can't imagine what my life would have been now had I not met you. You showed me that I don't have to be afraid of who I am, which I am eternally grateful for. Somehow, and I know how sappy this is going to sound, but I believe we met at just the right time. You were dealing with a really bad heartbreak, and I was still trying to get over my parents. Something brought us together for a good reason, and I don't ever want to disappoint."

The ranch hand was silent for a few moments, unable to fight the smile on his face despite his eyes still being narrowed. "What are you trying to say?" he asked. 

"What I'm saying is...." Warrior turned towards the two young kids. "Towairaito!"

The little boy jumped up, his eyes wide. 

"If you could, go ahead and give your papa the little present I gave to you earlier," the knight told him. 

"Okay!" The boy reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a small box. He rushed over to his father and held out his hand, a big smile on his face. "For you, Papa!" 

Twilight happily took it, ruffling the boy's hair and making him giggle. The ranch hand then took a good look at the little box for a few moments. When he realized it, his eyes went wide and his heart almost seized. 

"War.....you didn't," he managed to say. 

The knight replied, "Just open it." 

The ranch hand did so slowly, and he was met with a beautiful gold banded ring with a shining emerald on top. There was a small piece of parchment attached, with a few words written on it. 

Marry me? 

Twilight looked back to Warrior, who was now visibly sweating. It was silent between the two of them for what seemed like an eternity before the farmer set the box down. He reached over and grabbed the knight by the collar of his tunic, pulling him into a kiss. Warrior was surprised, but quickly melted into it. 

After pulling away, Warrior meekly asked, "So, is that a yes?" 

Twilight laughed. "Yes, you idiot! I will marry you!" 

The knight jumped to his feet, letting out a loud gleeful holler, which caused the farmer to laugh even more. Warrior reached down and lifted Twilight, spinning him around, the two of them laughing. 

Once they settled, Twilight placed the ring on his left ring finger, then brought his now fiancé into another kiss. After pulling away, Warrior said, "I was so nervous about asking you. I was a little scared you'd say no..." 

"What? Are you crazy? War, I love you so much. I'd love to spend the rest of my days with you by my side," Twilight told him, "as my husband." 

Husband. Why did Warrior like that word so much? 

"I'd love that too."

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. I apologize if the ending isn't all that good lol. But if you like it, awesome!


End file.
